Secrets
by DidYouForget
Summary: a young girl runs away from home and meets up with Hiei and the others. after talking to one of them she startes to like him. r&r plz
1. Chapter 1

They went over to there sleeping spots and laid down.

About ten minuets later Yusuke walked over and laid down beside her. Talika looked over her shoulder and saw Yusuke. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. After she had completely turned over she punched Yusuke with all her strength.

Yusuke flew away and slammed into a near by tree.

"What's going on here?" yelled Kuwabara who was sleeping by the tree.

"Hiei why did you punch him?" ask Kurama coming out of his tent.

"What, I didn't punch him. I was asleep." Hiei said sleepily

"I punched him okay he tried to sleep by me I got mad and punched him." Said Talika

"What Yusuke you little…" Hiei started to yell at him but was ct off.

"Wait, Hiei calm down you don't have to do anything looks like your woman done it for you." Said Kuwabara

"Its almost daybreak so lets just get moving." Said Kurama

After traveling for miles the next town started to come into view.

"Look here mister we told you we don't want any trouble." Said a voice

Talika looked over and to her surprise she saw her brothers, and a few strange guys she had never seen before.

"Adam, Cal, Douglas, Cole what are you doing out here in the forest." Said Talika

"Talika, sis what are you doing here." Yelled Cole

One of the strange men pulled a gun and before anyone could do anything he grabbed Talika by the arm and put the gun to her head.

"Now if you will cooperate Mr. Claiborne you will get her back." Said the stranger.

"If you don't let her go I'll kill you you sick son of a…"

"Oh and what are you going to do about it little boy." Said one of the men cutting Hiei off

"You don't want me mad." Hiei said

"Look kid I don't have time for games. Go play with your little friends or whatever." The strange man implied

Hiei started to get really mad and began to transform into full demon.

"Sir you should not have got him mad he is a class a fighter." Said Yusuke

"Yeah and I'm a black belt." Said the man not even looking at Hiei.

"He is also a demon." Said Kuwabara stupidly

"Oh will you shut up." Said then turning around.

Without thinking Yusuke attacking the guy.

Just then three guns went off. The man had shot Yusuke in the stomach and Talika's brothers had killed the two men.

"Yusuke no you big idiot don't die. Don't leave us not now. I may not get along with you but you can't die not now." Said Talika down on her knees crying.

They rushed Yusuke to the hospital and left the doctors to try and bring him back.

"Look I know you kids are worried but you need to go home and get some rest I'll call you if anything happens." Said dr. carter

They left and went back to Talika's house.

Later that day Kurama got up and walked out the door.

He walked back to the small town and on his way threw he saw a man trying to harass a young woman. Kurama walked up to the man and taped him on the shoulder.

"excuse me if you don't leave her alone im gona have to hurt you." Said Kurama in a calm voice

"oh and what are you going to do if I don't." said the man

"like I said you will regret not lisening to me." Said Kurama starting to get impatient

"look kid bug off." Said the man getting angry

Kurama then got mad and punched the man really hard. the man fell back and broke the table in half.

"thank you sir. How can I repay you for helping me?" said the girl

Kurama turned around and looked at her and in that second he had fell in love.

"will you go on a picnic with me please?" Kurama ask pleadingly

"yes." She said quietly realizeing she to had fallen in love

"can you meet me at the old oak tree by the lake at midnight?" Ask Kurama

"yeah ill bring the food and everything." Said the girl very shyly

"Can I ask you one more question?" ask Kurama

"yes anything."

"what is your name?"

"valary." she said "and yours."

"Kurama."

Later that night Kurama at about 11:30 started to leave the house.

"ware are you going?" ask hiei

"what are you doing up at this time." Ask Kurama

"waiting for talika she told me to meet her here at 12. so what is your story?"


	2. Chapter 2

3

a\n sorry this chapter is so short but been kind of busy!

chapter 3

"look I have to meet some one tonight don't tell anyone please." Kurama stated pleadingly

"ok I wont but tell me who are you meeting this late?"

"when I went to town earlier I met a girl. She was in trouble and I helped her. After that I ask her to meet me."

"okay cool so are you going to tell me what happened. And I want full details in the morning."

"deal, hey I think Talika is coming."

Kurama then turned around and walked off toward the lake.

A few minuets later Kurama arrived at the lake and sat down by the tree.

"Hi." Said val

"oh hi how are you this evening?" ask Kurama

"Umm, I made the food if your hungry." Said Val

"oh uh no I just ate at home wouldn't let me skip dinner. I did try though."

" well that's ok im not really hungry either."

"umm, well I guess we can talk."

"can ask you why you ask me out here this late at night."

"well, uh I kind of like you. And I guess I wanted to see you again and I thought you wouldn't want to see me again."

"you should not be to quick to judge."

Kurama looked at her confused.

"I like you to."

"really uh I don't know how to ask you this but…"

Just then val leaned over and kissed Kurama before he got the rest of the words out.

"you don't have to say a word I know what you are going to ask." Said val

"look I need to tell you something before we get involved so if you want to leave after I tell you you can."

"okay what is it."

"well umm, im a demon. Not a bad one but I am one."

"okay look I like you a lot and I don't care if you're a demon or a angel all I care about is if I can trust you. Can I?"

"yes look umm if you don't have any thing to do I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomarrow and meet my friends?"

"yeah I would love to."

They kissed one more time and walked off in different directions.

On kuramas way back he wasn't paying attention to ware he was going and ran right into Yukina.

"ouch, Kurama is that you?"Yukina ask starlteld to see him

"Yukina what are you doing here?" Kurama ask

"I came to find my brother. Do you know ware he is?"

"yeah I do come with me."

They walked off toward the house. When they got there Hiei and Talika was siting on the porch talking.

"Yukina what are you doing here?" hiei ask jumping up out of his chair

"I came to find you." She said

"why I would have been back."

"yes well I got worried okay and I don't want to lose you."

Talika was siting there with a confused look on her face.

"who is she?" Yukina ask looking behind hiei at talika

"this is talika my girlfriend." Said hiei

"WHAT YOU GO ON A MISSION WITH YUSUKE AND YOU WAS GOING TO COME HOME WITH A GIRLFRIEND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NEXT TIME COME BACK MERRIED." Yukina yelled

"no it just happened and look I like her and you cant change that."

"look talika lets go inside and let these to argue okay." Said Kurama

"okay"

After they went in Yukina turned to face hiei with a very angery look on her face.


	3. CHAPTER 3

"What is she going to say when she finds out you're a demon?"

"Look if she feels the same way I do she wont care."

"Oh my goodness you have fallen in love."

They argued a little more and went inside.

The next morning when Hiei woke up. He went down to the kitchen and saw Talika sitting there.

"Talika will you come with me we need to talk."

"Yeah."

They walked out of the house and started down a path to the lake.

When they got down there Talika looked at him and ask "who is that girl?"

"Yukina she is my sister."

"Oh"

"There is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well I would make yourself comfortable this could take a while."

Talika sat down on the river bank. After Hiei did.

"I was born in the floating kingdom of Koorime. I was banished because I'm a fire demon."

"You are?"

"Yeah anyway, I was still a infant. My mother begged the elders to spare my life. But they would not. Ruri my mother's friend was ordered to cast me from a high ground."

"But they had to of changed there mind you're here now."

"No they covered me in straps that had writing on it to seal my powers. Ruri tucked a gem from my mothers tear inside the straps. She whispered that I should survive and be strong. My mother suffered agonizing pain grief. I was adopted by a group of thieves. I kept the gem it helped me go on. It also comforted me when I was alone. As time went on I learned to fight and defend myself from evil demons."

"Well at least you found Yukina and you stayed good."

"I was not always good. I liked hearing the cries of my enemies so I became a hired assassin at the time."

"You killed innocent people."

"Yeah but I'm not like that anymore."

"So after you was a assassin…"

"The thieves couldn't take my attitude and kicked me out of there group. I wondered threw Makai alone and killed whoever got in my way. I lost my gem when I was in a fight with a demon. It fell from a cliff and got washed away in the river. Then I decided I had to find two things my gem and Koorime."

"What did you do?"

"I realized I needed a third eye to find them, so I went to Sigure."

"A third eye."

Hiei realized that she didn't know about the Jagan. He then slowly took off his bandana.

"Its called the Jagan now back to my story. I requsted Sigure to implant the Jagan on me. Sigure warned me that it would be dangerous, but I insisted. I lost most of my strength. Sigure told me to stay another day so he could teach me some swagger techniques."

"Did you have to give him something for it?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"We mad a deal. If I got the Jagan I could never tell Yukina I was her twin brother. I wasn't going to anyway."

"Why, she is your sister."

Hiei jumped up.

"Look I wanted to get revenge I didn't care about anything else."

"Forget I even ask."

"Look you don't care so I'm out of here."

They both turned and walked off in different directions.

When Talika got back to the house Kurama and Yukina was sitting on the porch.

"Wares Hiei?" ask Yukina

"I don't know and I don't care" said Talika angrily

"What is it did you get in a fight?" ask Kuwabara coming outside

"Yes we did." Talika stated

"What over?" ask Yukina

"I don't want to talk about it. A how did you meet if he made that deal?"

"Oh you didn't listen to the rest. Okay sit down we are going to tell you the rest." Said Kurama

"Having the Jagan was possible for him to find the land that condemned him to death. After he finally reached Koorime, it turned into a ghostly town since no one wanted to talk to him and he was feared as a fire demon. Hiei continued to walk, he found Ruri. At first she did not notice the fire demon as Hiei. Hiei ask her some questions about a child who was cast out. Ruri showed him the tomb of Hina who committed suicide after her son was cast out. Ruri also told him that the forbidden child's sister, Yukina, left Koorime to find her brother; hoping that he's still alive. After hearing this, Hiei left with the thought of his younger sister and it was his obligation to find her." Said Kurama

"His search for Yukina made him reach Ningenkai. That was the place where he met me. Hiei attacked me because he thought I was an enemy, but it was a misunderstanding. Hiei got wounded from our fight so I brought him to my room and treated his wound. After that, we both defeated the Youkai whom Hiei was looking for. I tagged along because that particular youkai happened to kidnap my friend, Maya. Since one fighting skills blend well, we became friends.

When Hiei got involved in the rei kai robbery, he met Yusuke and this where it all began. When he became a rei kai tantei, as punishment for his crime, he cooperated into Yusukes group. He also managed to find Yukina from the evil claws of Tarukane. At the time when he saw her face to face, he decided to keep there blood relationship to himself since Yukina did know who she was.

After Sensui's defeat, he received an invitation from Mukuro which means he had to go back to Makai. Before he left, Yukina gave him a blue gem and asked him a favor to find a fire demon that has the same gem and tell him that his sister is waiting for him." Said Kurama

"You knew!" said Talika

"Yes I did." Said Yukina starting to finish the story. "Hiei once again saw Sigure, but at that time he was Mukuro's right hand. Mukuro ordered them to fight each other, and whoever wins will be her right hand. Hiei had no interest of becoming her right hand. He also had no more reason to go on since he already found what he has been looking for (the gem, Koorime, and Yukina). It would be pretty fair for him if he would die at this match. Hiei still fought Sigure and ended up unconscious and almost dead; his left arm and stomach was sliced up. But despite all these, he won the match. Before he went unconscious, Mukuro, who was watching the fight from the start, gave him a white gem but Hiei did not accept it and then he went unconscious. Mukuro healed him inside a tank." Said Yukina

"I didn't know." Said Talika

"She got up and walked off toward the lake.

"Talika got up and started to walk off toward the lake.

On the way she ran into Hiei.

"Hiei look I need to talk to you. I'm sorry about getting mad. I should have listened to the rest of the story. And if you're willing I'll make it up to you later."

"How?"

"You will find out. Just met me at the lake at 12:30 okay."

"Okay."

She then ran back to the house to get some stuff ready for that night and left Hiei standing there confused about how she even knew the rest of the story. And how was she going to make up for it to begin with.

A/N: sorry for the bad grammar in the last chapter but I was at a friends house and had to hurry and forgot to go back and change it.


	4. Random

Sorry it is taking so long to get on the last bit of the story but I have been really busy and not had any time. It has been a very long school year and to much to do in not enough time.


End file.
